


Awakening

by TokuSwag



Series: High School Buddies [3]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: It took four long years...





	

The rustle of blankets. Soft, rhythmic noise of skin hitting skin. Muffled voices blending together. “Ah~ Takuya~” Lips on lips, two bodies slid together softly in secret. 

 

“Boys! Are you two still up? You should be asleep!” 

 

“Yes Mom! We’re in bed!” Takuya leaping his nude body into the futon on the floor next to Goro's bed. She opened the door a crack, dim light spilling into the bedroom. Goro with the blankets pulled up to his chin, hiding the fact he was naked and erect, Takuya on the floor in the same state. “Open a window! It's so stuffy in here!” Walking across the room and opening one to let out the stink of their sex. Not even realizing that was why it was… stuffy. Both boys hearts racing as she walked out. “Good night boys!” They let the door close, the hall night go off and the sound of her bedroom door close before they moved.

 

Sitting up in the dark, Takuya let out a deep sigh of relief. “That was a close one…” Both of them giggling in the dim light of the moon. “God why did she open the window? It's cold.” Goro shivered pulling the blankets up further. Takuya slid back into his bed seductively,  “I’ll keep you warm” his skin was hot where it met Goro’s. Snuggling his face into his chest, “I wish we could just stay like this…” Just rubbing the younger boy's back comfortingly, Takuya looked down at him. He knew he said friends with benefits before… Shaking the thoughts from his head, Goro didn’t want anything more. He was sure. “Hey I got something we can do to warm up” voice soft as he leaned in for a kiss. Hands roamed as they lazily kissed. Bodies quickly warming up again. But just falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

\-------------------------

 

“Aw dude, Goro, shut the door!” Takuya covered his eyes as he walked back to his room. Roommate smirking, a pleased woman laying across his bed. “Sorry Takuya I thought you would be gone longer.” Walking across his room, an unashamedly nude 20 year old. Shutting the door, Takuya could hear giggles from the other side.

 

The boys had been friends for years, true to their words, entertaining each other when they failed with women. But… there wasn't much failure. There hadn’t been enough failure in two years. They had pretty much settled into being roommates and best friends. People would point out there level of physical affection. One time Goro cited it as “Love. I love Takuya” which had made him feel funny at the time. He’d smiled, “I love you too Goro.” They’d been laughed at and they laughed along. No one knew how close they had been previously. 

 

Kissing the girl good bye as he shut the door, Goro flopped onto the couch. His head in his roommate's lap and stealing his drink. “New girlfriend?” Shaking his head as he set down the stolen beer. “No just a hook up. I don’t think I'm ready yet after the last one.” Squinting his eyes at the head in his lap. “Goro is been over a year since you’ve had a steady girlfriend.” His eyes darkened and he turned away. “It's not like you have had one for awhile either.” Pinning him down and ruffling his hair. “I totally do!” Yelping and pulling away from the hair torture, Goro retreated to the corner of the couch. Hair messed up and over his eyes. Takuya smiled with the vague thought that he was cute like that. “Are you talking about your booty call girl?” Goro huffed as he fixed his hair. “She’s not your girlfriend Takuya, you guys just have sex a lot.” Angrily turning away from him. “She goes out with other guys! She's hit on me before! If you had any feelings for her you wouldn’t let that happen” Takuya just threw one of the couch pillows at Goro, he sputtered and got up, throwing it back. “Fine just pout here. At least I'm not delusional!” Just stomping off and slamming his bedroom door.

 

When he finally came out after a nap, the girl in question was over. Both of them had been drinking a bit. “Goro-chan!” she walked over and hung on him. “Join us!” “It’s alright I don’t feel like drinkin-” cut off by her lips on his. Takuya started to choke on his drink and Goro pulled her off. “Join us Goro-chan~” Takuya laughed there was no way he would, Goro hated this girl. Suddenly frozen as Goro kissed her back. “Sure” giding her back to the couch and sitting her between him and Takuya. The older man was just astonished. He must have drank too much. There was no way this was happening.

  
  


Kissing her still, Goro reached across and caressed Takuya’s leg. Eyes giving away the smirk that the girl's mouth was covering. She turned away from one guy and pulled the other in by his shirt. Takuya could taste Goro on her lips. Pale hands sliding over her front. He looked Takuya straight in the eyes and squeezed her breasts, she moaned in his mouth. His pants perked up watching him work. She turned to kiss him more. Takuya’s hands wrapped around her waist. Feeling the back of Goro’s hands as they slid across her belly. Lips caressing the back of her neck, hips rubbing against her butt. Takuya could feel his waist rub against the back of his hands. But the whole time the younger man was looking into Takuya’s eyes. One of his hands sliding from her tummy to the other man’s crotch. Long fingers caressing his trapped erection. “Oh Goro you're bold!” Her eyes watched as he worked Takuya’s stiffness. Both of the men just looking into each other's eyes.

 

Leaning forward over this girl that meant nothing to him, finally kissing the one he just realized he wanted. Dragging Goro in by the back of his neck. Exactly as he wanted to that day he suddenly kissed him in the street. All this time he’d been afraid. Scared of the label that comes with loving a man. No more. This is what he wanted. Shoving the girl out from in between them and onto the floor. Pinning Goro to the couch, “Get out” Takuya said quietly. The girl was astonished. She went from having a sexy threesome with two handsome men to getting nothing. “What? Wha-” “Please just leave” he tucked his face in Goro’s neck just giving him a bite, grinding his hips into his. Just watching her favorite booty call dump her for his  _ male _ roommate, “Fine! Don't ever expect me to come back!” Stomping towards the door Goro just waved good bye to her as he was being kissed. With a scream she slammed the door.

 

Both of them breaking into a fit of giggles. “Thank god. I hated her.” Goro hugged the other man in close. Just petting that soft hair. “I don’t mind keeping you busy till you find a good girlfriend” Bright brown eyes just looked up at this man. This man he knew for four long years. “Have you not had a steady girlfriend in awhile because you were waiting for me?” Goro blushed “O-of course not! I just haven't found one I really liked” Narrowing his eyes at the obvious lie. “How long have you loved me?” Gulping under that intense look, one that set his skin on fire. “Since that day I found you again.” Looking down at his own chest. “I kissed you and wanted to say I loved you… but it got stuck in my throat. Then you pushed me to the ground…” Sitting up and planting both hands next to each other low on Goro's belly, Takuya leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. “I wanted to kiss you back, but I got scared.” Smiling almost to himself, “But I'm not scared anymore.”

 

“So… how many men did you sleep with while I was being an idiot?” Snuggling up and casually teasing Goro’s neck. “None actually. There weren't any I liked” Takuya sat up again, looking right in his eyes. Almost not trusting him. “Seriously! I didn't!” Lifting an eyebrow, “Well our carrot intake didn’t increase.” Sputtering Goro shoved Takuya off him. “Yes well I'm an adult now and can get adult things!” Jumping up from the couch trying to escape this embarrassing conversation. “Oh my god you bought a dildo!” Takuya cackled. “Let me see! Let me see!” Following the escaping man into his bedroom, flopping onto Goro's bed.

 

“ **What** **makes you assume that**?!” The man was just casually spread out on Goro’s bed, as if he belonged there. Sitting up and pulling the flustered young man in by the shirt, “Because I know just how much you like to take it.” whispering sexily, tongue just barely lapping at one of those cute big ears. Goro could feel himself growing hard again. Letting go of his shirt and smirking as he stumbled backwards, still a bit wobbly legged, “Knowing you it's…” diving his hands under the bed, Goro chased after the snooping object of his desire. “KEEP YOUR BIG NOSE OUT OF MY STUFF!” but it was too late Takuya had the same old shoebox from when they were kids in his hands. Goro dived on him trying to take it away but only succeeding in knocking the contents everywhere.

 

Polaroids flew everywhere. Other bits and bobs, all over the floor. Goro just hid his face in the blankets. The pictures were not the various dirty photos they had taken in their youth. But vacation photos and other silly memories the two had shared. Goro had kept every single photo, including ones Takuya hadn’t known had been taken. Picking up a photo of himself from a few years ago, he was dead asleep. The white edge was just colored in with marker doodles of fast beating hearts. Takuya walked right out of the room.

 

Goro scrambled to clean up his precious memories. He’d scared him off. He’d loved him so much and his idiotic sentimentalism scared the man away. Crying out when he was tackled back onto the bed and wrestled down to the mattress. Flash going off in his eyes and lips pressed hard against his cheek. Blinking and holding the heels of his hands to his eyes. Goro could hear the scratch of a marker as he shook the dizziness from his head. Finally feeling better, a picture was shoved in his hands. His shocked face getting a kiss with ‘The day Takuya woke up’ written underneath.

 

He barely had time to process it before he was tackled again. This time a kiss on the lips, “You’re so cute…” Takuya was demanding, tongue teasing till it was let into his best friends mouth. The picture fluttered to the floor as Goro’s hands went to that soft hair. “I have loved you for years.” Takuya kissed down that panting, pale neck. “But I was scared.” Whispering against his skin, “I was an idiot. Forgive me?” Hands playing just under the edge of the sweatshirt Goro was wearing.

 

Those brown eyes were like a big begging puppies and Goro couldn’t resist. “Yes. I forgive you.” With a cheer Takuya went to rip off the fabric he had been playing with, interrupted by hands shoving it back down, blocking his progress. “BUT…” Goro stared down those beastly eyes. “You are my boyfriend. No friends with benefits, no hiding in shame. I want a real relationship with you.” Takuya paused for a moment, “Does this mean we are going to share a room? I think your bed is more comfortable than mine, we should keep yours.” Goro’s toothy grin made Takuya cover his face in kisses. Pulling that sweatshirt off and flipping him over to get his hands on that butt. “I have a rule for you since we are starting to date.” Fingers caressing those sweatpants covered cheeks, grinding his hips between them. “When we are home you can only wear these pants because I love them.” Biting that muscular butt, making Goro yip, “Do you have anything but sex on the mind?!” Pulling the pants down and leaning in for a flick of the tongue across that bare, quivering hole. “How comfortable this bed is going to be when I am snuggled up to you after fucking you silly.”

 

Goro scrambled for his lube as his best friend laughed at him. Kicking his own pants the rest of the way off and watching Takuya quickly pull his own off. “Ah!! There it is!” A naked, tan body jumped to rip open his drawer again. Pinning him down underneath with his weight and one hand, the other reaching in the drawer and finding the dildo. “I knew you had one!” Takuya jiggled the silicone item in front of Goro’s face till his victim was bright red. Leaning in right next to his ear, “Someday day we are going to have so much fun with this” nipping at his ear. Goro couldn’t be more helpless and turned on. Tossing it back in the drawer Takuya whistled low, “You have an entire toy chest Goro~ Next time I'll take my time and play.”

 

“But this time it's just going to be us~” Playfully nibbling on Goro’s cheek as he slipped fingers inside. Snuggling that moaning face as he thrust them. “I missed hearing you like this” pulling his fingers out and pushing himself in. “I missed feeling your insides.” Takuya rolled his hips slowly, smiling as Goro’s legs tried to hook behind his knees to force him deeper. Not enough leverage meant it was more like legs just failing as thrusts were punctuated by high pitched yelps. “I was jealous of that girl earlier, seeing her all sprawled out on this bed.” Speeding up his movements, shifting position just enough up off Goro’s back that the younger man could pull him in like he wanted. That long hair brushing those pale shoulders as he got close. “But this is  _ our _ bed now. You and me. No one else.” Takuya came hard inside his lover. Hand reaching around to stroke the dripping, stiff member, he whispered, “I only want you, because I love you.” Goro came hard, moaning into those sheets as he covered Takuya’s hand in cum. Panting and barely holding himself up.

 

Rolling to the side and gathering his panting lover in his arms. Takuya snuggled his face into that pale neck. Purring happily. Goro was just giggling, “You’re going to be really possessive now aren't you?” Tightening his grip around that younger body. “You’re mine now. I sat for four years being an idiot and I won't for a second longer” 

  
“This bed is just as comfortable as I thought”


End file.
